


В лучшем случае нас просто ликвидируют

by Bonniemary



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Impossible: Fallout spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Shameless Smut, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Серия драбблов с пэйрингом Итен/Ильза





	1. Занимайтесь этим в нерабочее время!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От одной миссии до следующей всегда есть время для сна, ожидания и бессмысленных споров

– Я все еще не понимаю, почему мы обязаны лететь коммерческим рейсом? – судя по голосу, Бенджи то ли решил перекусить чем-то, то ли пожевать жвачку.  
– А это ты у объекта спроси, – буркнул Лютер.  
– Да, кстати, про объект! Разве он не должен был уже зарегистрироваться? Хм? Брандт! Бра-а-андт!  
– Пассажир с фамилией Вигорски пока не проходил регистрацию, – тут же отозвался аналитик, и одновременно с ним Ильза прошипела:  
– Можно так не орать, Данн?  
– Ох простите, госпожа Чувствительные Уши! – съязвил тот. – То есть, конечно, мисс Фауст! До сих пор не передумали? А то здесь самолет в вашу сторону как раз взлетает… еще можешь успеть, если бежать быстро!  
– С чего вдруг такая забота? – Ильза закинула правую ногу на левую и поправила шарф. Итен расположился напротив: сумка вместо подушки, куртка вместо одеяла, и, судя по всему, крепко спит. Конечно, а что еще делать? Не с этими же ругаться… напарнички хреновы. – Да ты и сам в курсе про дополнительное задание.  
Бенджи громко фыркнул.  
– Дополнительная миссия к дополнительной миссии? Верится с трудом!  
– Однако у нас имеется официальный запрос о сотрудничестве, – без особого удовольствия объявил Брандт. Несколько секунд в передатчике царила тишина, и Ильза криво улыбнулась, представляя их лица.  
– Ты лазил в чужую почту? – спросил Лютер с плохо скрываемым восторгом в голосе.  
– Я не виноват, что они пароль не сменили! – тут же возмутился Брандт. – И я целых две недели исполнял обязанности секретаря, так что в какой-то мере это и моя почта!  
Ильза сжала челюсти, чтобы не улыбнуться. Надо хоть журнал взять для вида. Одинокая женщина в центре зала ожидания, которая смотрит в пустоту и хихикает – такая уж точно привлечет внимание остальных пассажиров. Она поискала глазами стойку с прессой, а потом снова перевела взгляд на Итена. Свернулся на трех сиденьях, прикрыл лицо рукой: на вид ужасно неудобно, а потом опять спина начнет болеть…  
– Просто класс: один возомнил себя долбаным хакером, другой совсем голову потерял, из-за третьей мы все скоро станем покойниками! – Бенджи что-то нервно жевал и глотал.  
– Обо мне забыл, – пробасил Лютер. – Я тебя чем не устраиваю?  
– Ты меня всем устраиваешь, честное слово! – торопливо добавил Бенджи. – К тебе никаких претензий, ну вот нисколечко, за исключением, разве что…  
– Да?  
Воспользовавшись паузой, Ильза снова рявкнула громким шепотом:  
– А можно об этом потом поговорить?  
– Нет-нет, мисс Фауст, пусть продолжает, – в передатчике раздался вежливый голос Брандта. – Нам всем тут не терпится узнать, чем же господин Стикелл мистеру Данну не угодил?  
– Вот дерьмишко-то, – тоскливо вздохнул Бенджи и зажевал свою печаль очередным куском еды. – Лютер, ну ты не обижайся только!  
Господин Стикелл только хмыкнул, и Ильза в очередной раз позавидовала его самообладанию.  
– Я все думаю, сколько лет вы с Итеном вместе проработали, – Бенджи помолчал немного и продолжил только когда удостоверился, что его никто не собирается перебивать. – А ты ему никак не напомнишь, что ситуация сейчас критическая! Мне нравится Ильза, честное слово, я ей очень благодарен за то, что она мне жизнь спасла в Кашмире, практически из петли вытащила, но из-за нее мы все ходим по краю! Все эти ваши тайные встречи, свиданья под прикрытием и сек… секретные интриги до добра не доведут! Итен, если ты не одумаешься, под ударом окажемся мы все!  
– Да заткнись ты, – устало выдохнула Ильза. – Он спит!  
– Ох ты ж… – растерялся Бенджи, но буквально на секунду. – Вот именно! Это именно то, о чем я говорю! Что вы вчера ночью делали? Почему Итен не высыпается? – грозно вопросил Данн. – Вся миссия под угрозой из-за ваших постельных делишек!  
Кто-то, кажется все-таки Брандт, сдавленно фыркнул. Ильза покачала ногой и снова поправила шарф, чтобы он закрывал нижнюю половину лица. А потом тихо ответила, подпустив побольше яда в голос:  
– Итен обзванивал свои контакты, чтобы четко понимать, какие последствия возможны после вчерашнего взрыва на заводе, а еще пытался выяснить, с кем встречается сегодняшний объект в Нью-Йорке. Я сначала два часа отмывалась от грязи, потом писала отчет, а потом, разумеется, мы потрахались: сначала Итен…  
– Нет! – взвыл Бенджи. – Нет, замолчи!  
– Кхм, – прочистил горло Брандт, – Ильза, я попрошу тебя воздержаться от подробностей.  
– С удовольствием, – она ухмыльнулась, – если мистер Данн не против.  
– Да! – сдавленно пискнул Бенджи. – То есть нет! Не против! Хватит!  
– Не переживай ты так, – попытался утешить Лютер. – Я уверен, они оба взрослые люди и знают, что делают.  
Ильза только открыла рот, чтобы поблагодарить его, как Брандт вполголоса пробурчал:  
– Последний такой прецедент в середине нулевых закончился ликвидацией обоих агентов.  
– Вот! – снова завопил Бенджи. – И нас за компанию! Был лучший отряд IMF, и нет лучшего отряда! Мигом разберутся!  
– А откуда ты узнал, Брандт? – вкрадчиво спросил Лютер.  
– В архиве посмотрел, а что тут такого? – тот сразу перешел из защиты в нападение. – В архив у меня свой допуск есть! Я все-таки главный аналитик, а не полевой хакер!  
Ильза раздумывала, чего ей хочется больше: прибить их всех, пока не разбудили Итена, или завороженно слушать, как троица собачится между собой.  
– Это ты меня сейчас так оскорбить попытался, Мистер Я Слишком Хорош, Чтобы Ходить В Поле? – Бенджи еще энергичней задвигал челюстями. Интересно, что ж он там жрет? Ильза уже сама проголодалась, но автомат с сэндвичами был слишком далеко – чтобы сходить к нему, пришлось бы выпустить Итена из поля зрения. А ей так нравится смотреть, как он спит. Лицо расслаблено, рот приоткрыт – однажды она пыталась поддразнить его из-за этого, но получила в ответ мрачный взгляд, что само по себе было очень внезапно.  
_– Нет, и не начинай! Знаешь, сколько раз мне нос ломали?..  
– Мне нравится твой рот открытым и закрытым, – сказала Ильза и в доказательство поцеловала его. – А еще больше мне нравится, когда вот этим самым ртом ты…_

– В чем-то Бенджи и прав, – заявил Лютер, возвращая Ильзу в настоящее. – Ситуация серьезная.  
– Неужели! Хоть кто-то меня поддерживает!..  
– Если бы Итену и Ильзе не приходилось скрывать свои отношения, то нас вполне могли бы посылать на задания одной командой. Это бы решило много проблем, – спокойно размышлял Лютер. – Им было бы приятнее, а нам спокойнее. И отчетов пришлось бы меньше писать.  
Бенджи закашлялся. Он хрипел и давился почти целую минуту, и Ильза уже рассматривала возможность предложить свою помощь – все равно они с Итеном ближе всех. Лютер на базе в Зальцбурге, а Брандт так вообще – на другом континенте. Но обошлось.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, что вот уже несколько месяцев я предлагаю эту идею нашему начальству, – после паузы объявил Брандт, – однако до сих пор переговоры с Mи6 ни к чему не привели.  
– Ах ты ж сводня бесстыжая, – беззлобно сказала Ильза.  
Бенджи обрадовался, что в этот раз мишенью оказался не он, и воодушевлённо подхватил:  
– Так предлагай активнее! Пусть уже определяются, с нами Ильза или против нас! В смысле, можно ли неуставные отношения… То есть, пусть хотя бы в нерабочее время, с официального разрешения…  
– Ну вот, всю шпионскую романтику разрушил, – вздохнула Ильза. Открыла рот, чтобы еще подразнить Данна, но тут Брандт сухим тоном произнес:  
– Внимание, пассажир по имени Найдана Вигорски только что зарегистрировался на рейс. Вернее, зарегистрировалась… наш курьер – женщина.  
– Забавно, – Итен отвел руку от лица и сел, разминая шею, – однако вполне предсказуемо.  
Ильза улыбнулась ему – одними глазами, мимоходом удивляясь, как ему удавалось спать все это время и проснуться от одной фразы. Итен моргал, прогоняя остатки сна, и тоже улыбался – не поворачиваясь к ней, но зная, что Ильза смотрит.  
– Высылаю всем фото, держите, – ее телефон пискнул, принимая входящее сообщение от аналитика. Итен тоже глянул на экран смартфона и скомандовал:  
– Народ, работаем, вижу ее. Брандт, есть какие-то совпадения по базе? Лютер, объявляй посадку, пусть думает, что успела вовремя. Бенджи, ты готов?  
– Да я уже сорок минут, как готов! – он зашелестел чем-то, а потом виновато произнес. – Ой, ребят, кексики с вишневым джемом кончились. Остались только с изюмом.  
– О чем это он? – озабоченно спросил Брандт.  
– Видимо, о проблемах с кейтерингом на борту, – Итен натянул куртку и направился к выходу на посадку. Ильза будто ненароком последовала за ним, на ходу пригрозив Бенджи:  
– Не заставляй меня жалеть о Кашмире!  
– Парни, давайте ее высадим, пока еще не поздно…  
– Никогда не поздно вступить в Клуб десятитысячников, вот что я тебе скажу, – прошептала Ильза. Итен, который шел впереди, споткнулся на ровном месте и едва успел удержать равновесие.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт! – облаченный в униформу бортпроводника, Бенджи поприветствовал Ильзу таким взглядом, который мог дыру в обшивке прожечь.  
– Удачного полета, – с сомнением в голосе произнес Брандт. – А про какой клуб она говорила?  
– Я тебе потом объясню, – хмыкнул Лютер. – Конец связи.


	2. Назови мне все серьезные препятствия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя некоторое время после событий Fallout Ильза теряет Итена, а потом находит.

Неделя.  
Всего неделя, даже меньше: шесть с половиной дней, часть которых ушла на перелеты, переезды, дебрифинги и тяжелый сон без сновидений.  
Ильза даже бояться перестала. Время уничтожило страх, растоптало на кусочки, перемололо в труху. Ей было все равно, чем закончится расследование, кто будет судить ее в Лондоне, а Итена в Вашингтоне. Лишь бы только отпустили наконец.  
Исполняющий обязанности секретаря, например, так и сделал – но сначала уставился на них, будто не ожидал увидеть живыми. Никого.  
– Привет, Брандт, – начал Итен и попытался приветственно махнуть рукой, но тут же начал заваливаться вбок и вынужден был опереться на Стикелла. – Хм. Видишь ли…  
– Вижу, – перебил тот. Покосился на покрытую синяками Ильзу, на забинтованную шею Данна, снова перевел взгляд на Итена. Страдальчески вздохнул и ринулся в атаку. – Какой идиот привез вас сюда? Нет, это не риторический вопрос, я действительно желаю знать его имя. Пока Ханли собирают по кусочкам в госпитале, мне приходится расхлебывать все это дерьмо!  
– Прости, – сказал Итен без малейшего раскаянья. – Опять комиссию собрали?..  
Брандт скрипнул зубами.  
– Еще нет. Вам повезло – нам всем пока везет, что дело не приняло международную огласку!  
– И это точно не ваша заслуга, – ввернула Ильза.  
И.о. секретаря подозрительно сощурился на нее.  
– Мисс Ильза Фауст. Представители Ми-6 прилетели позавчера, чтобы переговорить с вами.  
Ильза едва удержала тяжелый вздох. Она знала, что рано или поздно это случится, неотвратимое возмездие настигнет, а расплата не заставит себя ждать.  
– Что ж, я готова. Где они?..  
– Она просит политического убежища, – объявил Итен.  
– Статья 14 Декларации прав человека плюс предоставление гражданства, – прохрипел Бенджи и ткнул Брандту под нос экран телефона.  
– Необходимо официальное признание – Ильза не дезертировала, а оказывала поддержку IMF, – не остался в стороне Лютер.  
Они защищали ее. Слаженно и четко, будто Ильза не пыталась манипулировать ими, не лгала Итену и не чинила препятствия много раз. Это было как-то совсем уже… неожиданно.  
– Заткнитесь, – устало попросил и.о. секретаря и потер лицо рукой. Судя по его виду, ел он в последний раз очень давно, а не спал еще дольше. – Все заткнитесь и отправляйтесь в больницу.  
– Я не поеду ни в какую больницу! – вскипел Итен. – Я там уже был, и меня выпустили!  
Ну, на самом деле у Джулии просто не было выбора.  
– И я в больницу не поеду! Там еда ужасная! И компьютер не дают с собой принести! – Ильза никогда бы не подумала, что можно наорать на кого-то шепотом, однако агент Данн только что это продемонстрировал.  
– Тогда просто убирайтесь отсюда куда-нибудь, – Брандт покосился в коридор за их спинами и нахмурился. – В отель, на спа-курорт или в бар – мне плевать, только чтобы глаза мои вас не видели. Если понадобитесь – вызову. Все, пошли вон. Господин министр, очень рад вас видеть…  
Ильза очень надеялась, что это примчался какой-то их местный министр, а не британский. В любом случае, встреча с каким бы то ни было министром сейчас абсолютно не входила в ее планы.  
Так что они все быстренько уехали из Лэнгли, а потом Итен исчез. Нет, Ильза виделась с ним еще насколько раз, но совсем мельком – и с каждой встречей агент Хант вел себя все более отстраненно.  
А потом вдруг перестал отвечать на сообщения и звонки.  
Ильза буквально вцепилась в этого ЦРУшного хлыща, Брандта, и шипела на него, точно разозленная кошка, пока не вытрясла неохотное признание:  
– Итен в отпуске. Да, я знаю, где он, но вам не скажу. Исключено.  
Ильза упрямо сжала челюсти и привлекла свои связи. Однако Ханта не было ни в Скалистых горах, ни в Альпах, ни в Новой Зеландии. Она проверила все возможные места для бейсджампинга и сэндбординга, а потом, совсем отчаявшись, для кейв-дайвинга и хелискиинга. Ноль. Zero, nada, zip, zilch – никаких следов Итена.  
Поначалу это развлекало ее в перерывах между бесконечными допросами, но потом превратилось в первоочередную проблему. За какие бы ниточки ни дергал временно исполняющий обязанности главы ЦРУ, дело свое он знал хорошо: Ми-6 не только сняли с Ильзы все обвинения в измене, но и пообещали (весьма неохотно) подумать о будущем трансфере.  
Она почти физически ощутила, как груз свалился с плеч – и тут же принялась за поиски с большим рвением.  
– Я ничего не знаю! – завопил Данн, как только увидел Ильзу. Кажется, голос к нему наконец вернулся. – Понятия не имею, где он! А если бы знал, то не сказал, потому что Итену нужно отдохнуть, а ты появишься и втянешь его в очередной заговор с погонями и перестрелками, прыжками откуда-нибудь куда-нибудь, и прочее, и подобное, и вообще!  
– Эквадор, – сказал Стикелл.  
Бенджи вытаращился на него и с обидой произнес:  
– Ну ничего себе, Лютер! Я-то думал, вы с Итеном друзья!  
– Именно поэтому я ей и сказал, – кивнул Стикелл.  
Данн крутил головой то на одного, то на другую, и явно ничего не понимал. Зато, кажется, начинала догадываться Ильза.

 

На островок Сан-Кристобаль Ильза добралась к вечеру. Зарегистрировалась в первом попавшемся отеле, бросила вещи и отправилась в бухту Пунта Карола. Солнце уже почти касалось горизонта, заливая оранжево-золотым светом гладкую воду залива. Штиль выгнал на берег всех охотников за волнами, однако несколько досок по-прежнему виднелись в океане.  
_– Hola!_ – Ильза подошла к компании, расположившейся на песке возле вкопанных стоймя досок. – Я ищу своего друга, вы его не видели? Американец, темные волосы, зеленые глаза, примерно моего роста…  
– Чокнутый мужик? – спросил один из парней с выгоревшими добела волосами. Девушка, которая прижималась к нему, захихикала.  
– Да, – обреченно сказала Ильза.  
– Так вон он, – другой парень махнул рукой в сторону воды. – Иди, скажи ему, что сегодня ловить уже нечего, пусть завтра утром приходит!  
– Или пойдем, выпьем с нами, – предложила хихикающая девушка. Подруга толкнула ее локтем и добавила:  
– И чокнутого дружка с собой бери.  
– Да ладно вам, он откажется, как всегда! – блондин окинул Ильзу оценивающим взглядом. Она улыбнулась в ответ, покачала головой и пошла дальше, высматривая Итена. Похоже, он просто лежал на доске, позволяя воде подталкивать себя к берегу.  
Ильза не стала его звать, не полезла в океан, не размахивала руками, как идиотка. Она просто села на песке и приготовилась подождать еще немного.  
Солнце окончательно село, когда Итен наконец выбрался из воды. И, похоже, совсем не удивился, когда увидел Ильзу.  
– Привет, – он вытащил доску на песок, кинул сверху мокрый шнур с манжетой – лиш, и уселся рядом.  
– Привет.  
От него пахло морской водой – насыщенный и соленый до горечи аромат, чуть разбавленный запахом мокрого неопрена. Спутанные волосы прилипли к лицу – кажется, они стали чуть длиннее с того дня, как Ильза видела Итена последний раз.  
Она сжала руки в кулаки – пальцы болели от желания прикоснуться к нему, прижаться всем телом, заорать что-то обидное – как он посмел сбежать? Почему оставил ее одну после всего? И через секунду заставила себя расслабиться, выдохнула обиду вместе с гневом и улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к Итену.  
– Как дела?  
– Нормально, – казалось, на какой-то миг он был ошеломлен ее дружелюбным тоном, но тут же пришел в себя. – Пару часов назад были волны футов по девять, отличный свелл! Мне даже удалось один раз сделать бэкдор, труба позволяла!  
– Здорово, – фальшиво восхитилась Ильза.  
Итен сообразил, что она ничего не понимает, и принялся объяснять:  
– Труба – это волна так закручивается. Если разлом в обе стороны, то можно стартануть с левой стороны, а потом сквозь трубу перейти направо – это бэкдор, а что касается свеллов…  
– Итен, – перебила его Ильза, – какого черта ты уехал?  
Он споткнулся на полуслове, да так и застыл с открытым ртом. Ильза поздравила себя с достижением – поймать врасплох Итена Ханта, подумать только!  
– Я наивно предположила, что тебя отправили на больничный, но потом навела справки и выяснила, что ты и больничный – вещи несовместимые! Кажется, у тебя были сломаны четыре ребра, я не ошибаюсь?  
Он моргнул, а потом улыбнулся:  
– Всего три. Одно только треснуло. Ты меня отчитываешь?  
– Да, – созналась Ильза и пожала плечами. – Я, вообще-то, тебе уже два раза жизнь спасаю, но все еще не получила никакой награды!  
Выражение лица у него сделалось какое-то странное, напряженное – Итен будто собирался отодвинуться от Ильзы подальше, но передумал в последний момент.  
– Я решил, нам обоим нужно время, чтобы хорошенько все обдумать, – он старательно делал вид, что разглядывает пару толстых и ленивых морских котиков, решивших устроиться на ночлег возле невысокого маяка.  
Ильза проглотила все ругательства, что так и рвались с языка, и спокойно произнесла:  
– Что ж, я обдумала. А теперь мы можем наконец перейти к интересной части?  
Он глянул на нее в замешательстве, облизал губы и глубоко вздохнул – наверное, когда прыгал в тот бункер под электростанцией в Марокко, так не волновался, как сейчас.  
– Послушай, Ильза, – начал Итен таким тоном, будто пятилетку уговаривал съесть еще ложечку брокколи, – ты мне очень нравишься.  
Ильза уперлась локтями в колени, а подбородок пристроила на сложенные руки, с любопытством глядя на Итена. Ну, давай, умник, вперед.  
– Но обстоятельства таковы, что мы не можем быть вместе, – отчеканил Хант – заранее отрепетировал, что ли? И глянул на Ильзу с сожалением, таким искренним, таким натуральным. Она чуть не прослезилась, честное слово.  
– Это тебе начальство приказало? Не водись с Ми-6, а то отшлепаем?  
Итен чуть скривился, выражая свое отношение к подобного рода приказам, да и к начальству заодно – и на этот раз Ильза ему поверила.  
– Нет, никто мне ничего не говорил. Я это прекрасно понимаю, и ты сама, если подумаешь как следует…  
– Подумала, – кивнула Ильза. – К тебе в отель или ко мне?  
– Да я тебя старше на двадцать лет! – Итен попытался использовать тяжелую артиллерию, но Ильза только фыркнула.  
– Всего на девятнадцать. Еще какие-то проблемы?  
– Ильза… – обреченно выдохнул он.  
Она не стала медлить, скользнула вперед и прижалась губами к его рту. Обвила руками за шею – плевать, что светлая рубашка моментально намокла, вообще на все наплевать. Итен издал какой-то тихий, изумленный звук, и замер: буквально на секунду, которой Ильзе хватило, чтобы ужаснуться – а вдруг ошиблась? – но тут же поцеловал ее в ответ.  
Он был весь ужасно горячий, на контрасте с холодными каплями воды, и он пытался рассказывать в рот Ильзе о мокром гидрокостюме, который надо бы снять, но она просто толкнула Итена на песок и улеглась сверху.  
Кажется, компания сёрферов, с которой Ильза познакомилась раньше, заулюлюкала.  
– Они сказали, – она оторвалась от Итена, переводя дыхание, – что ты мой чокнутый дружок.  
– О… – изумился он, но Ильза снова наклонилась, нашла его рот и скользнула языком внутрь. Запустила пальцы в мокрые волосы, легла на грудь, но тут же отстранилась – ребра же поломанные, ну что за идиот, то двинуться не мог, а теперь доску в руки и погнали, чертов сёрфинг, чертов Хант, чертов… мокрый… песок…  
– Ильза, Ильза, стой, – он взял ее за плечи, не отталкивая совсем, но отодвигая в сторону, глянул серьезно снизу вверх.  
– Ну что еще? – сварливо спросила она. – Хочешь сказать, мы спровоцируем третью мировую? Нет. Наши правительства поругаются друг с другом из-за каких-то двух агентов? Так они уже давно. Хочешь напомнить, что у тебя уже был опыт с Джулией, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось? Так я же, понимаешь, тоже что-то подобное проходила, – Ильза криво улыбнулась. – И черт с ним. Да пусть хоть всё Ми-6 мне на хвост сядет, я давно уже говорила и еще сколько угодно…  
– Ильза, – перебил Итен. – Я хотел спросить – ко мне в отель или к тебе?


	3. Коктейли третьей мировой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В свободное время американские и британские шпионы делают то же самое, что и русские.

– Это плохая идея, – сказал Итен.  
– Но ты согласился, – напомнил Бенджи.  
–А у меня был выбор?  
– Разумеется, нет, – пробормотала сквозь зубы Джейн, – потому что иначе я бы тебя сама убила…  
Лютер хмыкнул и многозначительно подбросил в руке теннисный мячик. Раньше Итен развлекался тем, что кидал его в стену – без остановки, минут сорок. Так что не удивительно, что мячик в конце концов изъяли.  
– Поехали дальше, – Бенджи с энтузиазмом потер ладони, – Брандт, наливай!  
Ильза протянула низкий стакан толстого стекла – в доме их нашлось всего две штуки, и оба были без разговоров предоставлены в распоряжение дам. Джентльмены пили текилу из разномастных кофейных чашек.  
Первые три раунда Ильза позорно продула, потом немного выправилась и шла почти наравне с Джейн и, на удивление, Лютером. Бенджи и Брандт, как самые трезвые, недоверчиво переглядывались. А вот у Итена ситуация ухудшалось с каждым раундом – он, похоже, уже смирился с поражением.  
В общем и целом, социализация в новом коллективе проходила нормально.  
– Итак…– Бенджи поднял руку с аккуратно зажатой между пальцев фарфоровой чашечкой, отставил мизинчик и торжественно объявил. – Я никогда не ломал ни одного пальца!  
Ильза вздохнула и выпила. За ней последовала Джейн, а вот Брандт серьезно задумался.  
– А на ногах считается?..  
– Ага! – радостно подтвердил Бенджи.  
– Интересно знать, когда ж такое было? – пробормотал Итен.  
– Одна заварушка в Сараево…  
– Две тысячи восьмой?  
– Точно, – подтвердил Брандт и скривился. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Да уж знаю, – фыркнул Итен.  
– Пейте! – скомандовал Бенджи. Они еще немного повздыхали и синхронно опрокинули текилу в рот. Спрашивать Итена о подробностях никто благоразумно не стал.  
Следующей была очередь Ильзы, и если поначалу она хотела загадать что-нибудь жесткое, то потом решила пожалеть всех присутствующих.  
– Мне никогда не приходилось иметь дело с вирусами. Смертельно опасные, химические, биологические – бр-р-р! Все считается!  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Лютер и покосился на Итена. Тот страдальчески закатил глаза и поинтересовался:  
– Напомните еще раз, почему мы занимаемся этой ерундой?  
– Потому что у нас есть две бутылки текилы, – быстро сказал Бенджи. – Гм. Уже одна.  
Брандт пожал плечами:  
– Слишком много свободного времени в перерыве между операциями?  
– Потому что мы сидим вот уже два дня в замкнутом пространстве и пытаемся не сойти с ума? – предложила Джейн.  
– Потому что вы не хотите, чтобы Итен кидал мяч об стену, – Лютер, похоже, знал правду лучше всех. – Или кидал кого-нибудь из вас об стену.   
– Ну уж нет, нет!  
– Никакого спарринга!  
– Ни в коем случае!  
– Не-е-ет!  
Ильза пожала плечами:  
– А я думала, это такая национальная забава. Когда шесть человек собираются вместе, долго настраивают высокотехнологичное оборудование, обсуждают своих коллег, играют в компьютерные игры, кидают разные предметы в стену, а потом бац – и появляется текила.  
– Шесть шпионов, – Бенджи поднял вверх большой палец, – это важно!  
– Если у вас есть какие-то иные предложения, мисс Фауст, – Брандт поболтал свой напиток в чашке, – мы с удовольствием их выслушаем. Или же вы просто предлагаете перейти на бурбон?  
– Нет! – возмутился Итен. Тяжело вздохнул, метнул на Ильзу нечитаемый взгляд и в два глотка опустошил чашку. Лютер последовал его примеру.   
– Ой-ой, – шепотом сказал Бенджи, глядя то на одного, то на другого. Джейн и Брандт старательно делали вид, что им совсем не любопытно, что вы! Гораздо интересней гадать, например, откуда на обивке дивана взялось огромное пятно. Или рассматривать собственный маникюр. У Ильзы таких предрассудков не было.  
– Что за вирус?  
– Биологическое оружие, – неохотно сообщил Итен. – Искусственно созданный штамм гриппа.   
– Это в каком году происходило? – будто ненароком спросил Брандт.  
– Тебя в IMF еще и близко не было.  
– А меня? – вклинилась Джейн.  
– А наши что делали? – Ильза пыталась заглянуть в лицо Итену, но он ее старательно игнорировал.   
– А ваши вообще не в курсе были, – ответил Лютер вместо него. – И это к лучшему, я так считаю. Нечего им волноваться лишний раз.  
Ильза только ухмыльнулась – похоже, она выпила слишком много, чтобы протестовать. Или хотя бы поддерживать иллюзию патриотизма.  
– И в-вы уничтожили этот вирус? – с тревогой спросил Бенджи. – Скажите, что вы его уничтожили, и он не хранится где-нибудь в лабораториях ЦРУ, потому что я спать не смогу, если буду знать…  
– Бенджи, в лабораториях ЦРУ хранится целая коллекция всяких разных вирусов, – авторитетно заявил Брандт. И тут же дал задний ход. – Мне казалось, все об этом должны знать! Ну, или хотя бы догадываться!.. А?..  
– Говорил же – плохая идея, – пробурчал Итен. – Но тот мы уничтожили раз и навсегда. В конце концов. После всего.  
– Так продолжаем? – Лютер попытался вернуть всех к делам насущным: алкоголю и безвредному трепу.  
Джейн закивала, Ильза тоже. Итен не выглядел довольным, но послушно подставил чашку. Глаза у него блестели чуть ярче обычного, но и только – похоже, с каждым выпитым глотком он не расслаблялся, а наоборот становился более напряженным.   
– Все, теперь моя очередь?  
– Ни фига подобного, – Джейн пнула его ногой. Ильза прикусила язык – они все были довольно тактильны друг с другом, и ей стоило труда первое время не вздрагивать от всех этих прикосновений, толчков и тычков.   
– А когда будет моя очередь?   
– Он всегда ноет, когда пьяный? – на всякий случай спросила Ильза у Лютера, как у самого опытного. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Не, иногда просто спит.  
Бенджи подавился орешками. Вообще, Джейн нашла в холодильнике маленький сморщенный лайм, который тут же объявила закуской и настругала прозрачными дольками. Каким чудом ей это удалось, Ильза не спрашивала, но решила при случае предложить Картер покидать ножи. Бенджи решительно отверг «этот недолимон» и притащил целую кучу чипсов, орешков и крекеров, которые теперь уничтожал с пугающей скоростью.   
Итен обиженно надулся. Ильза заворожено наблюдала и запоминала – подумать только, он и так умеет!  
– Итак, – откашлялась Джейн, привлекая внимание, – поскольку теперь мой черед… Я хочу вам признаться…  
– Не тяни, Джейн, – поторопил Брандт, – а то Итен сейчас заснет.  
– Потому что это тупая, бессмысленная игра, и я не понимаю, как позволил вам втянуть меня…  
– Да ты бы от скуки умер, если бы не мы! – воскликнул Бенджи.  
Джейн подмигнула Ильзе и торжественно объявила:  
– Меня никогда не били между ног!  
В ответ ей раздался коллективный стон.  
– Так не честно!  
– Жульничество самое настоящее!  
– Ну, Картер, такого я не ожидал!  
– Вот же придумала!  
Ильза закрыла рот рукой и затряслась от смеха.   
– Пейте! – приказала Джейн.   
Они еще немного пошумели, но подчинились: Итен и Бенджи покорно, Лютер с кривой ухмылкой, а Брандт не сводя с Джейн сердитого взгляда.  
– Ну а теперь моя очередь? – вопросил Итен. Судя по покер-фэйсу, придумал он какую-то невообразимую гадость – чтобы разом на всех отыграться.   
– Вперед, – великодушно разрешила заинтригованная Ильза, – а ну-ка, удиви!  
Итен улыбнулся: широкой, ничего хорошего не обещающей улыбкой, и практически промурлыкал:  
– А я никогда не спал на шелковых простынях.   
Несколько секунд в комнате царила тишина.  
– Хант, твое здоровье, – Джейн отсалютовала ему, выпила и стукнула пустым стаканом об стол. – Боже…  
– Вот, – Лютер придвинул к ней поближе тарелку с едой, – ты закусывай, закусывай!  
Ильза аккуратно пристроила свой стакан на краешек стола и проворковала:  
– Поразительно, но я тоже.  
Итен придвинулся поближе и, глядя ей в глаза, проникновенно сказал:  
– Есть прекрасная возможность приобрести новый опыт. В одной из спален на втором этаже простыни из шелка!  
– Твою ж мать, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотал Брандт.  
– С удовольствием, – Ильза поднялась на ноги и поманила Итена пальцем. Он слегка покачнулся, когда вставал, чем немедленно заслужил косой взгляд от Лютера:  
– А я предупреждал, что мелкому засранцу много не нужно…  
– Шелковые простыни, – похоже, Брандта заклинило. – Откуда в конспиративном доме шелковые простыни?..   
Ильза тоже об этом задумалась, но совсем недолго. Итен шел следом, и она почти физически ощущала его желание положить руку ей на спину. Или на бедро. Вот да. На бедро было бы практически идеально.   
– Шелковые простыни – это очень неудобно, – тихо произнес Бенджи. – Есть на них вообще нельзя – все в крошках… спать скользко… а все остальное вообще не вариант.  
Ильза обернулась через плечо и застала тот момент, когда он выпил содержимое своей чашки.  
– Бенджамин Данн! – воскликнула Джейн. – Ты обязан рассказать нам подробности!  
– Ха! – это Лютер. – Надеюсь, хоть это не засекречено!  
– Шелковые простыни… – снова повторил Брандт. – Каким нужно быть извращенцем…  
Хихикая, Ильза затянула Итена наверх, пока все оставшиеся были слишком заняты, пытая Бенджи.  
– Сюда?  
– Нет, дальше, – он легонько подтолкнул ее вперед.  
– Ты соврал о простынях? – Ильза прижала Итена к стене возле двери в искомую комнату.  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Вполне возможно, мне показалось. Просто еще один раунд – и я бы точно заснул.  
– Но мы же этого не хотим, так ведь? – пробормотала Ильза, затягивая его в спальню.  
– Ни в коем случае!


	4. Никогда такого не было, и вот опять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для [ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek), которая хотела hurt/comfort

– База, прием, – сказала Ильза в тишину передатчика. Никто не отозвался – как и предыдущие семь раз, только помехи стали чуть громче. И на треснувшем экране смартфона все та же картина, что и прежде: нет сети.  
Ильза переступила с ноги на ногу, снег захрустел под ботинками. Спасибо хоть метель закончилась – ночью в снегопад на поиски вряд ли могли поднять вертолеты. Но если за два часа не запеленговали, то дела плохи.  
– База, вы меня слышите? – повторила Ильза без особой надежды. – Мы упустили посылку. Наш автомобиль столкнули с дороги, агент Хант ранен, требуется эвакуация. Повторяю: требуется срочная эвакуация!  
Тишина в передатчике сделалась какой-то абсолютной, космической, даже помехи куда-то исчезли. Она поборола острое желание вытащить его из уха и запустить в сугроб – но нет, нельзя. Скорее всего, это их единственная связь с цивилизацией. Передатчик Итена – ее собственный превратился в кучу осколков, – да еще чудом уцелевший телефон.   
Холод забирался под одежду, покусывал пальцы. Ильза засунула руки в карманы, развернулась и зашагала вниз. Она уже протоптала узкую дорожку между деревьями, пока ходила туда-сюда – сначала пыталась выбраться на трассу, потом просто поймать сигнал – но все безрезультатно. Похоже, она просто ходит сюда размяться.   
Их машина, чудо немецкого автопрома, была практически обернута вокруг дерева. Каждый раз, когда Ильза смотрела на нее, то возносила хвалу конструкторам, которые сделали эту штуку не только быстрой, но и прочной.  
Над сцеплением с обледеневшей дорогой, впрочем, нужно было еще поработать.  
Ильза залезла внутрь и хлопнула дверью.  
Итен приоткрыл глаза, но спрашивать о результате не стал – наверное, и так понял. Первое время он вел себя как обычно: пытался что-то придумать, шутил про «Большие гонки» и оттирал кровь у Ильзы с виска. Но постепенно это прошло – он говорил все реже, а шевелился меньше. Кожа побледнела, сделалась липкой, а взгляд потерял обычную ясность.   
– Есть хорошая новость и плохая, – она придвинулась ближе, поднырнула под плед.   
– М-м-м? – пробормотал Итен, прислоняясь головой к ее плечу. Ильзе показалось, что он начал дрожать еще сильнее, и она принялась растирать его руки и грудь под курткой.   
– Тебе какую сначала?  
– Хорошую, – вздохнул он.   
– Нестандартное мышление, – Ильза хмыкнула, – тебя поэтому завербовали?  
– Не увиливай, – Итен облизал губы. – Где моя хорошая новость?  
– Ладно, – она потянулась за бутылкой с водой. На дне еще плескалось несколько глотков, но Ильза уже обдумывала идею с талым снегом. – В машине все еще теплее, чем снаружи.  
Итена явно мучала жажда, но он старался пить медленно. Набирал воду в рот и держал какое-то время, прежде чем проглотить.   
– А какая тогда плохая? – он шумно перевел дыхание и протянул бутылку с остатками воды Ильзе, но она покачала головой.  
– А плохая в том, что я набрала снега полные ботинки!   
Он тихонько захихикал, обнял ее одной рукой. Ильза попыталась думать о хорошем: горячий душ, еда, заснуть и проспать девять часов в нормальной постели… Но в голову лезли всякие гадости: заражение крови, сепсис, чересчур сильно затянутый жгут, рваные раны…  
– Сильно болит? – она взглянула сначала в лицо Итену, потом на его левую ногу, которую они кое-как приподняли вверх и устроили неподвижно. На то, чтобы перевязать длинную и глубокую рану на бедре, ушли все стерильные пакеты из аптечки, бинты и собственный шарф Ильзы – предмет одежды весьма опасный в драке, но жизненно необходимый в таких погодных условиях.   
– Нет, терпимо, – слишком быстро отозвался он. Ильза нахмурилась и мрачно смотрела на него, пока Итен не сознался. – Ладно, болит так, как будто эта проклятая железяка до сих пор внутри!  
– Но я ее вытащила, – напомнила Ильза.   
– Вытащила? Это так теперь называется? – он оглядел ее, покачал головой и серьезно сказал. – Знаешь, если я когда-нибудь еще увижу Джулию, то нажалуюсь на тебя. Пусть прочитает пару лекций о полевой медицине.  
Уже хорошо – ей удалось расшевелить его немного. С таким Итеном, отпускающим шуточки о своей бывшей, Ильза готова была иметь дело. Тихий, кусающий губы от боли, нравился ей гораздо меньше. Его привычная энергия будто вытекала с потоком крови, оставляя пустую оболочку.   
– Покажет пару уроков первой помощи на примере, – подхватила Ильза ему в тон.   
Итен недоверчиво поднял брови.  
– Нет, лучше остановись прямо здесь!  
– Поздно. Я уже представила, как мы втроем играем в больничку.   
Итен захихикал – но очень быстро смех перешел в стон. Ильза протянула руку и погладила его по волосам, устроила пальцы на шее, ненароком прощупывая пульс. Слишком частый и беспорядочный, а кожа на ощупь слишком горячая.  
Она прикусила губу, чтобы не предложить сделать еще один укол обезболивающего. Сами же договорились выждать час. А потом еще час, последняя ампула – и останется только аспирином закусить. И кто только собирал эту чертову аптечку?.. Квадратный пакетик из фольги Ильза в замешательстве повертела между пальцев и отложила в сторону – не могли положить каких-нибудь антибиотиков или обезболивающего посущественней вместо этой фигни!   
– Ух ты, – Итен тогда еще все замечал, рвался искать дорогу наверх, и только когда наступил на раненую ногу, вынужден был признать – затея неудачная. – Это то, что я думаю?  
– Угу, – ну хотя бы флакон с бетадином нашелся, и то радость.   
– Отлично! – возвестил Итен. – Когда станет скучно, я знаю, чем займемся!  
Но это было два часа назад, а теперь они сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу, и гадали, сколько еще продержатся.  
Ильзе тоже досталось: в дополнение к живописной коллекции синяков, которые образовались после того, как автомобиль скатился в овраг, она обзавелась неприятной ссадиной на виске. Крови из нее хлестало чуть поменьше, чем из ноги Итена, но головная боль уже порядком достала. И в ушах шумело противно.  
Подождите-ка.  
Ильза выпростала руку из-под тонкого пледа и тронула передатчик в ухе. Шум стал громче, отчетливей, и казалось, сквозь акустические помехи можно разобрать слова.  
– Черт возьми! – Ильза подскочила на месте, отодвинулась от Итена и практически вывалилась из машины.  
– Что там?   
Одновременно с Итеном далекий и невнятный голос в передатчике произнес:  
– Ильза? Ильза, ты меня слышишь?  
– Слышу! – завопила она. – База, прием!  
– Наконец-то…  
Даже несмотря на плохую связь, Ильза услышала, как Брандт выдохнул.   
– Прерываем операцию, – Ильза направилась было к своей точке повыше, но помехи усилились, и она вернулась к автомобилю. Итен прилег на сиденье, опираясь на локоть, и напряженно наблюдал за ней. – Вынуждены прервать операцию, ты меня слышишь, Брандт? Посылка вышла из зоны действия передатчика, и мы не смогли…  
– Ильза, – перебил он, – как вы? Я слышал твое сообщение три раза, но связь все время пропадает. Ты цела?   
– Да, – она обнаружила, что улыбается Итену во весь рот, – все хорошо, все нормально. Станет еще лучше, если вы заберете нас отсюда поскорее. Итен ранен, но мы остановили кровотечение.  
– Что на этот раз? – даже сквозь сеть помех голос Брандта звучал обреченно.  
– Нога. Нас… машину перекрутило несколько раз, прежде чем она врезалась в дерево. Вроде бы ничего не сломано, но рана глубокая. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что нас уже отследили! – потребовала Ильза, почти выплевывая последние слова.   
Брандт замолчал на несколько секунд – все это время Ильза потратила с пользой: представляла, как вытирает пол главным аналитиком. Смачно, в подробностях. И Бенджи с Лютером позовет, а еще Джейн – пусть все любуются, ей не жалко!  
– Ну, что там? – подал голос Итен.   
Одновременно с ним Брандт тоже заговорил – терпение у Ильзы как раз уже подходило к концу.  
– Опять та же нога, что в Мумбае и в Лондоне?   
Ильза непонимающе уставилась на Итена, и только потом вспомнила, что он не слышит Брандта.  
– Какая к черту разница? – прорычала она.   
Лондон, Лондон… какой раз он имеет в виду? Ильза медленно подошла к автомобилю, боясь, что связь опять пропадет. Итен отодвинулся, освобождая для нее место на сиденье, скривился от боли, но тут же взял себя в руки.   
– Брандт, – нежным голосом позвала Ильза, – как скоро нас отсюда заберут?   
– Как только смогут сузить радиус поиска, – нервно отозвался тот.   
Ильза потерла лицо рукой.   
– Они не могут нас обнаружить, – иногда Итен демонстрировал воистину пугающие способности угадывать мысли окружающих.  
– Скажи ему, что мы работаем над этим! – торопливо заверил Брандт. – Это займет час-полтора максимум!  
– Может, мы подожжем что-нибудь? – Итен начал озираться вокруг. – Привлечем внимание?..  
– Нет! – воскликнула Ильза, и одновременно с ней Брандт тоже ужаснулся:  
– Нет, ни в коем случае! Не вздумайте ничего взрывать и поджигать! Вы сможете продержаться еще немного?  
Ильза посмотрела на Итена. Лицо у него заострилось, круги под глазами стали еще темнее.   
– Полтора часа? – переспросила Ильза и тут же разозлилась от того, насколько беспомощно прозвучал голос. – За полтора часа, Брандт, я найду всех твоих родственников, всех случайных знакомых, ту забегаловку, где ты покупаешь кофе, детей твоих знакомых, собак… да отвали ты!  
Итен теребил ее ухо холодными пальцами, пытаясь выковырнуть передатчик, и в конце концов ему это удалось. Ильза возмущенно фыркнула.  
– Брандт? – Итен прочистил горло. – Не обижайся на Ильзу, ладно? Кажется, у нее сотрясение. Нога, да… ноги у меня пока две, и я очень надеюсь, что так останется еще долго. Полтора часа подождем, без проблем. Но все-таки постарайтесь побыстрее, ладно?..  
Он вернул Ильзе передатчик, откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. Она проглотила все несказанные слова и тихо предложила:  
– Обезболивающего?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – Итен криво улыбнулся, встретив ее взгляд. – Думал, ты никогда не предложишь.   
В это раз он даже не пытался спорить.  
Ильза сделала укол, а потом некоторое время сидела, тупо уставившись на последнюю ампулу в аптечке.  
– Ты думаешь, что они…  
– Ш-ш-ш, – он притянул ее к себе, обнял крепко, пресекая все возражения. – Надо беречь тепло.   
– Не смей засыпать, – предупредила она и на всякий случай ущипнула Итена за руку. – Вот только попробуй сейчас отрубиться!  
– Не-а, – пообещал он. – А иначе ты найдешь всех моих родственников, их детей, собак, и сровняешь с землей тот маленький ресторанчик в Токио, где подают лучшие в мире…  
Он рассказывал еще какую-то ерунду, а Ильза закатывала глаза и невольно улыбалась.  
Вертолет за ними прилетел спустя сорок пять минут.   
– Вот видишь, – самодовольно объявил Брандт, – нашли!  
– Что он говорит? – пробормотал Итен. – Они отследили посылку?..  
Ильза подумала секунду, выбросила передатчик и соврала:  
– Конечно!  
В конце концов, у нее сотрясение мозга. А хорошие новости должны оставаться хорошими целиком и полностью.


	5. На Лабутенах!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для [ Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova), которая хотела юмор, бессмысленный и беспощадный

Когда Итен странно посмотрел на нее в третий раз, Ильза не выдержала.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – неубедительно соврал он.   
– Что не так? – она оглядела себя с ног до головы, проверяя. Изумрудно-зеленое платье от Зухаир Мурад облегало во всех нужных местах и струилось волнами там, где это требовалось для свободы движений. Образ дополняли высокие стилетто от Лубутена – вот на них-то и косился агент Хант.  
Ильза фыркнула и вскинула подбородок. Пусть потерпит, ничего с ним не сделается.   
– Ребята, вы готовы? – спросил Бенджи. – Объект уже внутри здания!  
– Двинулись, – Итен снова покосился на туфли и согнул руку, предлагая Ильзе опереться на его локоть.  
– В чем проблема? – прошептала она, одновременно растягивая губы в дежурной улыбке.  
– Мне опять придется держать твою обувь, когда захочешь побегать?  
Ильза удивленно вскинула бровь:  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Я весьма тронута, что ты запомнил наше второе свиданье, однако сегодня… вижу цель, работаем.  
И вот как всегда, на самом интересном месте. Пришлось отложить в сторону все пикировки, заняться делом – и, к огромному удовлетворению Ильзы, бегать действительно не пришлось. Они отработали быстро и четко, как часы: поставили жучок на груз, отправили одного курьера восвояси, а второго – в фургон чистильщиков, толкнули дезу жене посла и отбыли через черный ход спустя час сорок минут после начала приема.   
Ильза вышла из машины, перекинула подол платья через руку и зашагала быстрее – их база располагалась на заброшенном складе, там же ждал Данн.  
– Выпачкаешь грязью свои прекрасные каблуки, – заметил Итен, который шел чуть позади.  
Ильза покосилась на него через плечо.  
– Ну и что? Это обувь, а обувь создана для того, чтобы ей пользоваться!   
– Но не бегать и драться, – пренебрежительно заметил он.  
– Это что, вызов, что ли?  
– Ничего подобного, – запротестовал он, и через секунду добавил. – Не хочу, чтобы ты рисковала. Подвернешь ногу, вывих лодыжки обеспечен…  
– Да что ж такое! – изумилась Ильза. – Сам не с той ноги сегодня встал?  
– Может и не с той, зато могу передвигаться нормально, – он склонился к сканеру, а потом открыл дверь, пропуская Ильзу внутрь. – Прошу. Осторожно, не споткнись через порог.  
– Ты издеваешься? – Ильза кинула телефон Бенджи и развернулась к Итену. Данн, который начал было вставать, снова плюхнулся на кресло за столом. – Тебе же вроде всегда мои туфли нравились, что сейчас не так?  
– Каблуки слишком высокие! – воскликнул Итен, сдирая галстук. – Я, может быть, за тебя переживаю!  
– Да он переживает, что ты на голову его выше, – пробормотал Бенджи и нырнул за ноутбук – так, на всякий случай.  
– Ничего подобного! – завопил Итен. – Что за глупости! Я из-за подобной ерунды никогда не беспокоюсь, какой смысл? Просто боюсь, что в нужный момент ты не сможешь ничего сделать из-за этих дурацких шпилек!  
– Да я могу надрать задницу кому угодно, не снимая туфель! – выпалила Ильза. – Даже тебе, агент Хант!  
– Неужели!  
– А вот представь себе!  
– Даже пробовать не буду!  
– А ты попробуй! – Ильза покрутила головой по сторонам и наткнулась взглядом на кучу каких-то деревянных ящиков. В складе то ли яблоки когда-то хранили, то ли еще какие-то фрукты-овощи. – Если боишься, что не достанешь до меня, можешь на ящик встать!  
Бенджи сдавленно хрюкнул, прикрываясь своими гаджетами, и Итен тоже не выдержал, фыркнул в голос. Шагнул вперед, протянул руку и примирительно произнес:  
– Ильза, ну что ты, я пошутил…  
– Зато я не пошутила! – воинственно произнесла она. – А ну залазь на ящик, дерись как мужик!  
– Ильза!  
– Что, Итен?  
– Я не буду с тобой драться!  
Она подняла ногу, сняла свою восхитительную туфельку от Лубутена и запустила в Итена. Он взвизгнул – нет, черт возьми, это был настоящий визг, ей не показалось, – но туфлю поймал, прижал к груди, проникновенно глядя на Ильзу.   
– Агент Фауст, вы это серьезно?  
Ильза сняла вторую туфлю.  
– Никогда не была более серьезной… – бросок. – Агент Хант!  
Она кинулась к нему и ударила – нет, ну надо же, каблуки высокие! – обманным движением скользнула влево, провела подсечку – туфли улетели в сторону – и они с Итеном грохнулись на пол. Бенджи что-то кричал, но Ильза его уже не слышала: они катались по полу, и это была вовсе не сексуальная возня, а очень даже серьезная… ну, почти серьезная драка.   
Он почти укусил ее за лодыжку. Она дернула его за волосы и пнула коленкой в бок.   
– Какого черта тут происходит? – ошеломленно спросил голос у них над головой.  
– Привет, Лютер, – как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался Итен, в то время как Ильза пыталась прижать его к полу – и ей это почти удалось, даже несмотря на разницу в весе! Хотя, может быть, он не так уж и сильно сопротивлялся. – Как наши успехи?  
Ильза задрала голову и поймала взгляд Стикелла. Казалось, тот не знал, что с ними делать: то ли схватить за шкирки и растянуть в разные стороны, то ли перешагнуть и заниматься своими делами.   
– Курьер на нужной точке, а посылка в дороге, если ты об этом.  
– Отлично! – жизнерадостно отозвался Итен и попытался стряхнуть с себя Ильзу, но держалась она крепко: обвила его ногами и уселась на грудь.  
– Сначала признай, что был не прав!  
– Ильза!..  
– Так что же все-таки происходит? – Лютер аккуратно обошел их и попытался добиться ответа у Бенджи.  
– Итен раскритиковал высокие каблуки Ильзы, она обиделась, ну и вот, – с восторгом наябедничал Данн.  
Ильза показала ему кулак – вот только вякни еще что-нибудь, и до тебя доберусь!  
– А-а-а, – серьезно покивал Лютер. – Правильно, девочка, ему давно нужно вбить немного уважения к хорошим вещам!   
– И ты!.. – прохрипел Итен. – Да ничего я не критиковал!.. Она мне ящик предложила!..  
– Какой ящик?  
– Какой-то! Откуда я знаю! Вон там лежит!..  
– Хм, – Лютер задумчиво оглядел склад. – Что бы ты на него встал, когда попытаешься с ней подраться?  
Ильза захихикала, радуясь неожиданной поддержке:  
– Вот видишь! У нас все по-честному!   
Итен обреченно вздохнул и перестал сопротивляться.   
– Приятно работать с такими порядочными людьми, – слабым голосом сказал Бенджи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Платье Ильзы - https://www.savoirflair.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Murad-HC-RS17-2150.jpg?x58297
> 
> Туфли - http://s017.radikal.ru/i409/1304/a4/a79de305b516.jpg


	6. Все наши тайные фантазии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что делают два элитных агента в одной постели?

Связной – Ильза Фауст.

В принципе, я сразу это понял. Как только отмел в сторону вариант с ловушкой, перебрал в голове полдюжины имен и на всякий случай спросил, не работает ли она по-прежнему на Синдикат.

Смеется. Чуть хрипло от усталости, но искренне: запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. Буквально на секунду, но спасибо – мне эта секунда не повредит. Итак, Ильза здесь. А значит, два месяца прошли не зря, Брандт не подвел, а я не напрасно распинался перед этими идиотами, мы все справились, выдержали, мы молодцы…

Ух. Привет. Я тоже рад. Не надо меня целовать, я очень грязный, ты можешь испачкаться… а, к черту.

Ильза, Ильза, Ильза.

Как же я соскучился.

Да в курсе я, что транспорт прибудет в шесть тридцать. Целая ночь, ага. Ну, пойдем, посмотрим, что за дыра?

Заходит в лифт первой – ботинки на низком каблуке, джинсы и темная куртка. Волосы перехвачены резинкой в низкий хвост. Работала не под прикрытием, скорее всего, просто отправили курьером. Ничего особо опасного, ничего значительного. Это хорошо. Так и должно быть, это и правильно. Мы ее забираем. Мы. Забираем. Ильзу. Я забираю.

Ухмыляется краем губ, спрашивает, не хочу ли проверить, принесла ли она пакет.

Может быть, позже. Шучу, конечно.

Улыбаюсь в ответ, как дурак.

Ильза здесь.

Что ж, прошу, добро пожаловать в эту… чрезвычайно маленькую и грязную явочную квартиру. М-да. Не самая подходящая обстановка. Для чего? Для чего бы то ни было.

Стряхивает куртку на диван, поводит плечами. Так бы и смотрел на нее, никуда не уходил. Ванная там, наверное. А кухня – здесь. Конечно-конечно, ты первая.

Ильза здесь, и Ильза, конечно же, хочет есть. Что-нибудь вкусное, полезное, горячее… стейк средней прожарки с кровью. Почему я думаю о стейке? Потому что еда – это замечательно. Как же, черт возьми, о ней не думать?.. Так, почему в этой квартире нет еды? А, вот, есть. Замороженный обед. Просто класс. Зато можно выбрать: рис с рыбой, рис с говядиной, рис с рисом…

На всякий случай разогрею все.

Тарелки. Мне нужны тарелки. Нормальные тарелки, а не вот это. И вода. На десерт будет минеральная вода. Надеюсь, Ильзе понравится. Романтический ужин, блин. Смешно, аж обхохочешься.

А после ужина, наверное, секс? Разумеется, секс. Наверняка. Только вот… а, ладно, будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Что горит? Ничего не горит, тебе показалось!

Раскраснелась. Потрясающая. Капли на футболке. Встряхивает волосами, приподнимает бровь.

А вот и твой рис, дорогая. Ну а что, дешевая, что ли? Если б знать, сколько налогоплательщики за этот трансфер отвалили… впрочем, нам незачем. Приятного аппетита.

Еда… еда, в общем, съедобная, и она исчезает довольно быстро.

Ильза сидит на кухонной табуретке, подтянув к себе одну ногу, укладывает подбородок на колено и смотрит. Здесь самое время сказать, что я чудовищно соскучился, пусть виделись мы две недели назад, а это все-таки не три года. Что она прекрасно выглядит, несмотря на то, что похудела. Спросить, как ее начальство – уже бывшее – отнеслось к трансферу. Повеселить рассказом о своем задании – в рамках доступа, конечно же. Поддержать, короче говоря, светскую беседу.

Вместо этого я зеваю.

Твою мать.

Ильза фыркает, закатывает глаза и объявляет, что отправляется в кровать, а я – в душ. Давно пора, сам знаю.

Чтобы не заснуть под горячей водой (та еще невыполнимая миссия), пытаюсь просчитать ситуацию. Аргументы за – мы слишком давно не виделись, под футболкой на Ильзе точно нет лифчика, до шести тридцати еще целая уйма времени. Аргументы против – она устала примерно так же, как и я; лифчика может и нет, но трусы надела; и, если подумать, до шести тридцати еще надо выспаться.

Обе возможности меня одинаково тревожат. Можно сказать, сегодня плохой день. А можно и не говорить. В конце концов, у меня еще есть рот и руки.

Сюрприз – кровать всего одна. И она довольно небольшая. Впрочем, двое взрослых людей на ней поместятся. Подушка тоже одна, зато одеял хватает. Ильза лежит на боку, смотрит на меня и улыбается.

Я хочу обнять ее. Отвести волосы с лица, прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло ее тела. Просто лежать рядом с ней и наслаждаться покоем. Засыпать рядом с ней и…

Что за хрень лежит у нас под подушкой? А я что собирался сделать? Положить туда свой сиг-сойер, разумеется. А где еще?.. Ох, Ильза…

Я обнимаю ее и пытаюсь осознать: Ильза здесь.

Она трется об мою руку, смешно морщит нос и зевает. Я открываю рот – и мы спрашиваем друг друга почти одновременно. Она прыскает со смеху, хихикает и натягивает одеяло повыше.

Я смотрю на нее какое-то время, а потом выключаю свет.

Спокойной ночи, Ильза.

 

 

*******

 

Агент, который меня встречает – Итен Хант.

Никогда бы не догадалась. Думала, нас рассадят в разные углы, разошлют по разным континентам… а, ладно. Привет, американец, я так соскучилась, привет, привет же...

Да вижу, что ты грязный, и воняет от тебя будь здоров. И ссадина на скуле – с кем ты опять подрался, с небоскребом, с самолетом? Всего лишь с двумя охранниками? Фу, скукота.

Смотрит, улыбается.

Достаю из кармана флэшку, демонстрирую, пока Итену не пришло в голову меня обыскать. И пока обыск не перешел во что-то более интимное. Нет, я вовсе не против секса. Я нормальная молодая женщина, которая сменила три часовых пояса за последние сутки и не спала примерно пятьдесят два часа – конечно же, сейчас я только о сексе и думаю!

Квартира, несомненно, тот еще райский уголок. Кажется, Итен немного смущен: будто привел меня в Шератоновский люкс, а тут внезапно ночлежка в Гонконге. Ха! Будто я ночлежек не видела! Готова поспорить, он тоже всякого навидался, но туда же: делает вид, что никогда не ночевал в более отвратительном месте. Скажите, какой нежный.

Душ есть – уже хорошо. Пропускаешь? Еще лучше. Иначе я бы тебя уважать перестала, Хант. Пусть ты и выглядишь так, будто лазил по канализации, потерпи. Дамы вперед.

Волосы жирные, будто я их месяц не мыла… Одежда… лучше просто забыть. Надену футболку и хватит. А если Итен решит, что это приглашение?.. Вот блядь. Настоящие леди так не выражаются, но я уже давным-давно не леди. А если надеть штаны, то потом, что же, придется их снимать? Спать в штанах – вообще идиотизм, когда ты не в полевом лагере в горах. Решено, футболка!

Господи, а жрать то как хочется!.. Что он там, фуа-гра готовит? Фазана трюфелями начиняет?

Милый, что там жаришь?

Стоит, хлопает глазами. Потом спохватился, лезет в микроволновку – эй, осторожно!.. Да, и правда опасная штука. Засовывает палец в рот. Чудесно. Стол сервировал, воду разлил в бокалы. Придется жениться. Глупая шутка, глупая Ильза. Хорошо хоть не вслух.

Мы едим. Что-то горячее, с овощами и мясом, и впервые за долгое время я согреваюсь. Более того, чувствую себя захмелевшей – да, такая вот я дешевая свиданка. Крыша над головой, еда, пара поцелуев – и бери меня тепленькой. Никакого вина не нужно.

О, нет, только не зевай. Если на что-то рассчитываешь – поскорее возвращайся из душа. Если я закрою глаза, моментально отрублюсь. Блуждаю по спальне кругами, пытаюсь думать о завтрашнем дне, но мысли возвращаются в сегодняшний. Сколько у нас времени – до утра? До следующего понедельника? До весны? Когда они сообразят, что подобная связь неприемлема, а степень риска чрезвычайно высока?

Ну и ладно, шепчет внутренний голос. В лучшем случае нас просто ликвидируют, а в худшем… я забыла побрить ноги, вот что. Забираюсь под одеяло, чтобы не видеть этого ужаса. Может, сойдет за отмазку?

Итен спотыкается из ванной: мне кажется, или он тоже засыпает на ходу? Глаза у него красные, волосы торчат во все стороны. Скажешь что-нибудь про разницу в возрасте, точно стукну. Чувствую себя на твердые девяносто четыре. Да, кровать не то, чтобы королевского размера. Поместимся?..

Эй! Это мой нож, а что, не видно? Куда положить? Вот сам туда и положи! Я не собираюсь спать со стволом под подушкой! Даже если это твой ствол! Нож – это совсем другое дело, конечно! Ой, Итен…

Он лежит со мной рядом: смотрит внимательно, накручивает прядь моих волос на палец. Пахну приятно? Гель для душа, шампунь и кондиционер в одном флаконе, «Голубой лотос» называется. Ты сам им благоухаешь с головы до ног, редкая мерзость.

Обожаю, когда он так улыбается. Запретить надо использовать подобные улыбки на других людях. Только мне. Только в постели.

А-а-а… спать все еще хочется сильнее, чем секса.

А может, ну его? Может, просто поспим?

Он задает вопрос одновременно со мной, и я ничего не могу поделать – начинаю смеяться. Это какой-то гребаный анекдот: что делают два элитных агента в одной постели? Правильный ответ: дрыхнут без задних ног.

Идеально.

Спокойной ночи, Итен.


	7. В последнюю минуту

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подготовка к миссии - важное и ответственное дело

Ильза заправляла в прическу последний нож-шпильку, когда в дверь постучали. Как надо постучали, значит – свои. Итен посмотрел на Лютера и пожал плечами – открывай. Ильза на всякий случай протянула руку к пистолету, но тут же расслабилась – в номер зашел Уильям Брандт.

Подчеркнуто сухо кивнул Стикеллу, обменялся взглядами с Бенджи. Скользнул по Ильзе глазами, остановился, вернулся. Правильно, черное кружевное платье на такую реакцию и было рассчитано. Брандт нервно облизал губы и сообщил:

– Это только у меня такое ощущение, что в этот раз мы точно провалим задание?

Спрашивал он всех сразу, но отвечать ему не спешили. Итен молча сражался с запонками, Бенджи держал пиджак и стряхивал с него какие-то невидимые пылинки, а Лютер снова вернулся к ноутбуку.

– С чего вдруг, – Ильза пригладила выбившийся волосок и потянулась за браслетами, – такой пессимистичный настрой?

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Да ты же… он ведь… вы оба… – Брандт, похоже, потерял дар связной речи.

Ильза фыркнула и продолжила заниматься своим туалетом.

– Вы в зеркало себя видели? Вы не в паре работаете сегодня вечером, а очень даже наоборот! Как ты, Ильза, планируешь соблазнить этого француза? – главный аналитик снова обрел возможность выражаться законченными предложениями.

Ильза пожала плечами:

– Для начала у меня есть это платье и это тело. А потом посмотрим по обстоятельствам.

Брандт моргнул. Набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но почему-то передумал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Итену и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

– А какие планы касательно синьоры Капэно?

Смутить Итена было вообще нереально:

– Для начала я разозлю ее своим ужасным итальянским. А потом по обстоятельствам, – он ухмыльнулся и глянул на Ильзу. Она поймала себя на том, что улыбается в ответ – ужасный итальянский, как же!

– Вот, – трагическим тоном объявил Брандт, – вот именно об этом я говорю! Вы понимаете, что они вытворяют?! – обратился он за поддержкой к присутствующим зрителям.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что Итену и Ильзе дали отпуск на целые три недели, а я уже пять лет пытаюсь выбить бонусы за ненормированный рабочий день? – уныло поинтересовался Бенджи, подавая Итену пиджак.

– Или то, что теперь мы все им завидуем? – Лютер заинтересованно уставился на Брандта, будто пытаясь решить, куда тот клонит.

– Я имею в виду – посмотрите на этих двоих! Что вы видите? Двух высококвалифицированных международных агентов – или парочку, которая три недели развлекалась на островах, а теперь отлипнуть друг от друга не может?

Брандту бы проповедником работать, мимоходом подумала Ильза. Или инквизитором. Подстрекать толпу прихожан развести костер на главной городской площади и сжечь парочку-другую ведьм.

– Я вижу отличный загар! – возмутился Бенджи. Задрал рукав, схватил Итена за руку и ткнул Брандту под нос. – Сравни! И не надо говорить, что у меня просто кожа бледная – она нездорово-бледная! Все от недостатка ультрафиолета! Что за работа: сижу в темноте круглые сутки, смотрю в экран, порчу зрение, а в награду только и слышу: Бенджи то, Бенджи это…

Брандт нахмурился и перебил его:

– Итен, что с пальцами?

– А что? Хм, черт возьми… – Итен в замешательстве уставился на свою руку.

– Предполагается, что ты играешь роль богатого нефтепромышленника, а не грузчика «три доллара в час!» – воскликнул Брандт. Кажется, у кого-то вот-вот истерика начнется.

Ильза подскочила к ним, вывернула косметичку на стол и выхватила пилочку для ногтей. Притянула ладонь Итена и начала подпиливать обломанные, разбитые о камни ногти. Он, надо отдать должное, не стал сопротивляться. Вздохнул и присел на стул, чтобы ей было удобнее.

– Опять лазил по каким-то скалам? – обреченно спросил Брандт. – Когда-нибудь ты грохнешься, и меня уволят. За пособничество.

– Тогда уже нас всех уволят, – спокойно сообщил Лютер. – За то, что не углядели.

Бенджи тихонько хихикнул.

– Не грохнется, – обнадежила Ильза, – я страховала.

– Да все нормально было! – встрял Итен. – Вы бы хоть раз попробовали, а потом уже говорили!

– Я вас ненавижу, – простонал главный аналитик. – Что ж вы за люди такие, а?.. Вроде взрослые, адекватные… а из-за его рук мы все ходим по краю! Ильза, хоть бы ты проследила! И думать не хочу, что он вот этими руками, с вот этими ногтями…

Брандту хватило совести вовремя заткнуться, а то Ильза уже чувствовала, как у нее уши краснеют. Потому что, ну, в общем, в чем-то он был прав.

Лютер, который все это время сидел тихо и занимался своими делами, вдруг оторвался от компьютера, подошел ближе и ткнул пальцем в шею Ильзе.

– Это надо замазать.

– Что? – Бенджи и Брандт одновременно склонились над ней и каким-то чудом не треснулись лбами.

– Засос, – убитым голосом констатировал Брандт.

Ильза дернула плечом – ну засос, ну подумаешь?

– Прости, – шепотом извинился Итен – на этот раз ему даже хватило совести выглядеть виноватым.

– Спокойно, спокойно, – Бенджи произвел быструю инспекцию рассыпанной по столу косметики, выхватил тональный крем, кисть, и вполне профессионально стал закрашивать следы преступления.

Брандт взирал на происходящее с выражением абсолютного ужаса на лице.

– Да у вас тут, как посмотрю, слаженная командная работа…

– Подержи-ка, – Бенджи вручил ему пудреницу и нахмурился, разглядывая замаскированный засос то с одной, то с другой стороны, точно художник полотно всей своей жизни. Ильза старательно полировала Итену ногти – до салонного маникюра, конечно, далеко, но все же лучше, чем было.

Лютер одобрительно хмыкнул и вернулся на место – оборудование само себя не настроит. Вот за что Ильза любила Стикелла, так это за то, что говорил он всегда немного и по делу.

Брандт принялся ходить вокруг, то и дело нервно поглядывая на часы.

– Вам лучше не приближаться друг к другу без необходимости. И не смотрите друг на друга с вожделением! Вообще никак не смотрите!

– А как прикажешь мне ориентироваться на объект? – возмутился Итен, дернулся и вырвал руку у Ильзы. Она шлепнула его пилочкой по запястью и снова притянула пальцы к себе.

– Ильза, сиди спокойно! – зашипел Бенджи, наводя последние штрихи. – Еще немного пудры… да, вот так отлично!

– И не трогайте друг друга, – печально вздохнул Брандт. – Ни при каких обстоятельствах! – А как мне передать флэшку? – Ильза отдернула пальцы, когда сообразила, что механически поглаживает Итена по руке.

– Найди способ! Что-нибудь придумай! Дурдом какой-то, – пожаловался Брандт, глядя, как они собираются.

Итен поправил волосы Ильзе. Она смахнула пылинку с лацкана его пиджака.

– Точно провалимся, – мрачно заключил главный аналитик.


End file.
